Post Pep Rally
by jab86
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. "A Cinderella Story is owned by WB. This is ANOTHER way Sam could of confessed to Austin who she was if her emails were never read or skit never happened. Love it or hate it you decide.Enjoy.
1. Post Pep Rally

**Post Pep Rally**

The pep rally finally ended and everyone was getting up to leave. Keeping Austin in sight for the most part was hard, but she was determined to follow through with telling him since things went well at the diner the night before. Where would she start when they were alone? Another question, where could they be alone here?

"Sam, do you just want to call me after you talk to him?" Carter asked me. Taking her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah, that's fine, Carter." He nodded and left to meet his dad.

"I don't think I've been this nervous before in my whole life," she whispered under her breath. To her surprise there was a clearing in the crowd of people and he was alone. _Wow I'm not sure if this is good or bad. I mean, him and I alone is good since I'll have a better chance of telling him, but on the other hand what if I chicken out?_ Gathering her courage, she walked over to him slowly still having no idea of what to say or even how to start. He turned towards her and he smiled, then greeted her as she approached him.

"Hey, Sam, how are doing?" Looking straight at her waiting for a response. It seemed like he was sincere by looking into his eyes. There was no hate them, maybe this was possible.

"Hi, Austin," she said nervously. "I need to talk to you, we never finished talking last night at the diner, and there something you needed to know." Watching his reaction his eyes grew larger instantly obviously remembering that they were cut of by Fiona before she could finish.

"Oh yeah, that's right you were about to say something. What was it?" Laughing while asking. Biting her lip and swaying back and forth.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it here." He looked a little confused for a second. "Austin, please, its really important." He continued to stare her as if I was crazy.

"Okay?" He finally said. "We can go inside I have to go to my locker to grab a few things." She nodded. They walked inside the school and as they were walking down the hall, they saw that most of the flyers were still up on the walls, which didn't help the situation. Finally they reached his locker and he turned to her while grabbing his books for his homework. "Well, what did you need to tell me?" He'd caught her off guard and she panicked.

"Um...I...I" Looking back at her waiting patiently but then asked again.

"Well, Sam, I need to know what you were going to say, I got a lot homework to do tonight."

"Alright, I guess it can wait until tomorrow." _I was such an idiot!_

"Um okay?" Looking behind him then turned back to me closing his locker. "I guess, we can talk tomorrow then. See ya." Turning around and walking away.

_NO!_ She thought. Not long after he walked away she finally figured out how she could get his attention. _Here it goes. This is the time to tell him. I just can't wait another day._ "Austin, I would like to have my cell phone back," she yelled down the hall. Austin instantly stopped and froze. _Oh geez, I guess there is no turning back now we'll just see where this __goes._ Austin finally turned around and made eye contact with her. _What if he says I'm not what he was expecting? He hasn't responded yet. He is just looking at me, maybe pondering if I'm telling the truth or not._

"Your cell phone, Sam?" He asked with hesitation. "Can you tell me what color it is?" He stopped for a second then added. "And what it looks like?" She stood there for a moment after he mind went blank. Stuttering while she replied back.

"It's bl...blue and it's...got stars on the top of it." Confirming it was her his facial expression lit up. Reaching into his pocket he pulled what she had described perfectly. Smiling he offered Sam's phone back to her.

"So, you came forward, huh?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, I felt that our talk at the diner yesterday was a sign of hope." Taking a deep breath and she asked, "Am I what you expected?" Looking away after asking.

"Well, I'm not disappointed if that's what you're asking." Smiling at her. "I'm just surprised I didn't remember your eyes this whole time, ever since that night at the dance I couldn't them out of my head."

"Austin, we've been going to school for almost three years now and you're acting like you've noticed me this whole time?" She had a feeling he was just telling her exactly what she wants to hear. _Should I trust what he's saying? _She secretly asked herself. Shaking his head and smiling.

"Sam, I've noticed you. I was just too absorbed in my pretend world to see it, yesterday at the diner was an eye opening experience. I kept asking myself the rest of the night why didn't I get to know this girl sooner?" Taking a deep breath. "I had a slight idea that you could of been Cinderella, but finding her was all I could think about. It's like every girl resembled her so I just let it go." There was a silence for a moment, but what could she say to that. Deciding to break it, Austin continued. "If you don't believe me why did you even come to me?"

"I just didn't expect the answer you just gave me, I guess." Scared to death and confused. _What should I do? Austin is being a gentlemen, but I'm just pushing him away._ "Look, I just don't want to be rejected. No one in this school gives me any respect except a few people, I'm just careful who I trust. He nodded and then looked at his watch.

"Sam, I'm sorry to say that I really need to get home I got a lot of homework before work, but I'd like it if you were to come with me." Gripping his backpack getting ready to walk away. "Would you want to go back to my house with me until I go to work?" Staring at her nervously and waiting for a response, he added. "I really want to prove to you that you make me the guy I wanna be."

Sam's brain was telling her not to go with him but her heart in which she never listened to was telling her to take a chance for once in her life. "Okay, Austin." She took her cell phone from his hand and placed her hand in his and continued down the hall and out the door. The looks she got from other students was priceless. She had a feeling that things were going to be a lot different depending on how things go at his house.

Okay, I'm exploring other possibilities of their meeting, it's a lot fun since writing allows you to be creative. I'll definitely add to this one, but it might be awhile. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. After Math

**After Math**

Driving out of the parking lot I looked over at Sam, she was reading the text messages that I received while I had her phone. Shaking her head in frustration I still didn't know who they were from or the meaning of them.

"Sam, who were those text messages from?" Lifting my eyebrow while focusing on the road.

"There from my step mom, she always insists on giving me orders even when I'm not home." Rolling my eyes.

"I bet that has gotten old?"

"Yeah, waiting on her hand and foot is just great let me tell ya." Being sarcastic. I was so nervous sitting next to him, was I actually heading to his house? I was waiting to wake up from a dream fearing it would turn into a nightmare. "Austin, I'm such an idiot! I left my car in the parking lot at school I should of followed you here." Blanking out like that wasn't normal for me; however I wasn't too surprised considering how nervous and uptight I was.

"Oh, that's OK, Sam I'll take you back to your car on my way to work no worries."

"Alright, that will work."

Princeton girl wasn't the person I was expecting but personality wise she fit like a glove. I just don't understand why people would pick on her though, she is a very cute girl. I noticed in the diner yesterday she doesn't wear any makeup at all, which made me very pleased natural beauty is hard to come by. Most girls just cake it on like a clown would. Finally we pulled up to my house, she sighed as I put the car in park and shut it off. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous I've never been to a guys house before." I started to feel uncomfortable like I was doing something wrong.

"OK, Sam let's just go inside and we'll finish our talk." Grabbing my hand. "It's alright everything will be fine."

"OK." I said nervously. We got out of his car and walked in to his house and he told me to go sit in the living room. I sat down while he placed his stuff in his room, not long after he came down and took a seat right next to me. I moved away from him a little still nervous about letting my guard down.

"Sam, look I know that your nervous so am I, actually haven't been this scared in my whole life to be honest." Looking at me with a smirk. "Wow your eyes are so beautiful, sorry to change the subject but it's unbelievable that I didn't know you earlier."

"Well, I had you judged you wrong too."

"How so?" Leaning closer to me.

"Thought that since you dated, Shelby you too were the same person. Also thought you were real into yourself."

"I'm not surprised you felt that way a lot of the girls thought that same thing which used to make me angry."

"I'm sorry I really don't think that now I just judged a book by it's cover, which is something I don't normally do." Moving next to him starting to feel more comfortable.

"It's alright, I did it to myself like you said in the diner I was wearing a mask." It was incredible how well we connected to each other and I was able take my mask off with ease. Starting wonder why we met this way. "You've done more for me then you'll ever know, you were the first person listen to me, the real me. Words can't even describe how much that means to me." She was staring back at me in shock I wondered why she was so surprised, because when we talked on the internet I would always tell her that she was the best influence on my life even without seeing who she was.

"Wow, that was s...so unexpected, Austin." What do I say to that? He just poured his heart out in front of me and I have no response. Had to think quick. "I feel the same way your the only person who accepted me for who I was. There were times changing into to a person I wasn't seemed to be the only way to get respect."

"Trust me, Sam, it's not what it's cut out to be. Your miserable on the inside while you put a permanent happy face on for the world." She smiled back at me but my cell phone started to ring it was my dad. I answered the phone and he said he needed me to come in a little early since things were busier then expected. That couldn't have been worse timing on his part, I told him it would be about 30 minutes before I could get there and hung up. "Sam, I hate to do this but my dad needs me to come in to work early."

"Alright, I need to get home my step mom is probably on a war path since I haven't come home yet." Austin ran up the stairs to get his work clothes I sat on the couch waiting so he would take me back to my car. I was pretty bummed that our talk was cut short I hadn't said everything I wanted to at this point. At he same time I hadn't thought about what the right words would be, were off to a great start but still felt there were things to be discussed. Shelby, being one of them she could still be a threat to us being happy together if anyone would try to keep us apart it was her. He came back down and lead me outside to his car.

I thought ending it here would be interesting. Sorry to get your hopes up and then smash them ha ha. Their will be another chapter obviously but not sure when. Enjoy!


	3. Cross Roads

**Cross Roads**

I felt like I had hit a cross road today with all that has happened, finding my Cinderella, talking with her at my house, and now I'm driving her back to her car because I have to work for my dad. I hated the sound of that, it's like I'm already failing to prove to her I'm who I say I am. This drive back to the school was dragging on. I kept wondering what she was thinking about, neither one of us had much to say, if it were me I would be upset that someone ended a conversation that was getting better by the second, just because I had to go to work. "Sam, are you OK? Your not talking much and looks like you have something to say."

"No, I just wish things didn't keep coming up when were about to make progress." I couldn't blame her for what she said. It was the answer I expected, it's like she was reading my mind. I brought my focus back on the road not knowing how to reply. She had the look of disappointment on her face, again just as I had feared. Finally, after she had waited for a response for a few minutes I finally made a choice. I pulled my car over to the side and stopped. "Austin, what are you doing?" A little freaked out. Sitting at the cross roads of my life, one way going down my dad's path and the other my own path, it's time to start going down my road for once and see how it pans out.

"Something I should've done a long time ago. Starting right now I'm going to do things may way." Looking her in the eyes. "Now, where do you want to go?" Grinning back at her. She didn't seem to know what to say back to me, her mouth was wide open.

"Um...i don't know, how about a walk in the park?" Looking out the window there was a park right where I pulled over, it's as if the park was meant to pull over at that moment. She giggled.

"Sure, lets go for a walk then." Shutting down my car and getting out, Sam, greeting me on the other side. It's like were getting a 2nd shot at ten questions but without the questions. This time is about getting to know her not trying to find out who she is. We started walking on this path and surprisingly she was first to break the silence.

"So, what makes you want to become a writer? We never really discussed that online." Smiling back at me

"Well, I guess it started when my dad decided that he was going to plan my life for me." Taking a deep breath. "When I was nine he told me that we were going to work on a plan for me to go play USC football just like him. Which I hated, because it was against my will." While telling her the story I had a few flash backs of when all the early morning throwing sessions and coaches he hired to help me with throwing motion. "One night, I was in my room trying to find a way to get out of the plan, and saw an author on TV talking about how he was inspired to become a writer. He started off his story of when he was young having trouble dealing with his problems. He said, he didn't know why but he started writing down his problems and afterwords he felt like his problems were gone even if for the few hours."

"Who was the author?" Sam asked with interest.

"I'm not sure, but after watching that I thought it would be a good idea to write down my thoughts." Getting more excited since I had never told anyone this before. "And my thoughts turned into stories and stories turned into poetry. From the day forward there wasn't a day I didn't read or write something."

"That's amazing, Austin, isn't funny how we could get attached to something like that out of no where?"

"Absolutely. Writing was my way to escape from my pretend world that was force on me." Looking away for a second, I noticed something that resembled the alter we danced in the night before. "Hey, Sam ,you want to give our dance another shot?" Her eyes grew bigger instantly. Looking over at the park where the lights were.

"Yeah, maybe this time we can end the night properly." Smiling and then letting out a small giggle. I reached over and grabbed her hand and we both paused for a second looking deeper into each others eyes, at that moment nothing else mattered but each other. We proceeded onto the alter. "This time there isn't going to be music." She laughed.

"Don't worry about that, Sam, that music is engraved in my mind." She placed her arms around me and we started dancing. "So, what do you want to major in? I told you my motivation, now it's your turn."

"Well, I haven't really thought about what I wanted to do, but since my dad died I felt like something was missing in my life."

"What do you think your missing?"

"My step mom has always treated me with disrespect, I suppose I'm looking for that someone to finally give me the respect and love my dad gave me." Austin smiled. "Last night at the dance it felt like old times."

"Your dad sounds like he was a great guy." I sighed. " I wish I could've of met him."

"I know, so do I. You remind me of him a lot. When we would chat online, my problems with my step mom and people picking on me at school would just disappear."

"You made me feel like being myself was a good thing, rather then my "pretend" self." She smiled back at me and we went silent for a few moments. Then out of no where she said.

"You know, I haven't ever had a real kiss yet...and we ended the dance prematurely." Hinting that she wants to kiss.

"Oh really?" With a smirk on his face. "Well, maybe we could make up for it tonight then?" She let out a small laugh and then looked a little nervous as I moved in to kiss her, but the closer I got to her the less afraid she was. Finally, after what had seemed like forever, our lips touched and we began to kiss. I'm kissing my Cinderella! It's about time, things were so crazy today, it was like a marathon that would never end. We leaned back after kissing for a few minutes and just couldn't do anything but stare into each others eyes in disbelief. We had gone from online pen pals to kissing on the stars, amazing. So far, I feel like I choose the right road so far.


End file.
